The invention relates to a method for synchronizing two display devices of a motor vehicle.
In general, functions have previously been triggered in the motor vehicle by operating, for example, keys. To detect the operations of a key, an electrical or a capacitive switch is necessary for each key. Triggering the functions requires the operation of a button, for example a mechanical pushbutton. Display devices such as a head-up display, a display of a combined instrument or infotainment system in the motor vehicle are systems separated purely functionally. The display of information requires elaborate operation of digital menus.
DE 10 2010 056 411 A1 describes the display of information on a center display of a motor vehicle relating to a waypoint for which a reference is displayed on a predetermined other display device, namely a color display in the environment of a screen base of a front windscreen. To interact with the display devices, a finger tracking system can detect a wiping gesture of a user.
A function whereby transmission of a digital image which is displayed on a head-up display of a motor vehicle to another display device is known from DE 10 2005 010 843 A1. On the other display device, it is no longer information-carrying data but an icon which is displayed. Triggering of this function can take place via a hand movement of the user and be detected via an optoelectronic sensor.
DE 10 2007 035 769 A1 describes switching the representation of information of a display device to another display device, a video camera detecting a hand movement of a user.
Due to the many possible technical devices for displaying information, however, the disadvantage arises that the user cannot freely select the two display devices involved. A further problem arises if a multiplicity of data records for different thematic contexts are displayed on a universal display device, for example on a combined instrument with a screen. The data records may include data relating to a motor speed, to the driving speed, to the tank filling level and to detected malfunctions, for example. However, the display device of the related art to be synchronized can only be synchronized if the display device only displays data records of the same context.